Angels and Demons: Not so different after all
by Hyper-Bitch
Summary: I started this around 2 years ago. There is a not so ordinary thief loose in the world who has become a rival to Dark in many areas. Darkoc?


Lookie lookie what I found in the deep recesses of my room! Now I shall apologise in advance for poor gamer spelling and general awfulness, for in my defence I wrote this around a year or two ago and I don't particularly feel like re-writing any of it... sigh now I am not even sure if I want to continue this because I don't even know where I was going with it...so if anyone wants this story by all means go ahead just notify me. -

I only own the plot and my oc Nikira (sorry for the crappy name) nothing else...I have a pic drawn of her if you want to see it just email me. - it is actually really good if I do say so myself

D.N. Angel/ Yuyu Hakusho (just the ideas of demons and the three worlds)

Drak/Nikira?I think it was but I'm not sure

It will probibly follow the D.N. Angel story line

* * *

"weeeerrrrr, weeeerrrrr" Was the first sign of a disturbance at the jade museum in China's capital Hong Kong.

"God damn it, don't just stand there, someone's stolen the Jade Lion! Hurry up and catch them." A officer all but shrieked at two junior officers.

"Awwwww...now that's not very nice you know, yelling at your own team. Tisk, tisk, tisk." Purred a figure cloaked in the shadows of the building.

"Who are you?" Snarled the first officer as the woman stepped into the light.

"Ahhhh...now that remains to be seen does it not?" the woman breathed out. "Well since you asked no 'nicely' my name is Nakira, thief extordinar (sp?) At your service." The now identified Nakira replied with a cocky tone while applying a mock bow, and holding one arm outstretched with the other clutching the famous Jade Lion.

"Wha-what the Hell? What are those?" Another officer screamed then fainted accordingly.

"Huh? Oh! You mean my ears and tails? Are they not lovely?" She replied with a smirk.

"What the Hell are you?" The last officer asked.

"I..." She gestured to herself. "...my friend and a Spirit Fox! You didn't think that I dyed my hair silver, got fangs put in, and filed my nails to points did you? I was born like 'this' gold eyes, tails, ears and all, that includes my markings." Nakira had a huge grin on by now, with her free hand resting on her hip.

"..."

Blinking twice Nakira placed her hand on the back of her head. 'hmmm...I guess they couldn't handle the discovery...Oh well!' she thought staring down at the three unconscious officers.

* * *

-15 minuets later-

"What the- Hey what are you doing on the floor? Idiots...Hey what's this?" A new guard said and picked up a white rose; as the others woke up, only to start rambling their story of 'some scary chick that was claiming to be a Spirit Fox named Nakira and that she was the one to steal the Jade Lion.'.

* * *

-Hong Kong International airport -

'Man that was easy, I mean come on! Well now that that's done I can head back to Japan since China's now been cleaned out, God I haven't been to Japan in-1, 2...37...44..62- ninety years...I wonder what it looks like now?"

"Now boarding flight to Tokyo." The intercom system crackled.

'Ah there's my flight.' A girl that looked about seventeen with long mid-thigh silver hair and golden eyes grabbed her carry on bag and got in the line for her flight.

* * *

-Tokyo International airport-

"Ahhhhhhh..." The girl sighed as she waited by the baggage claim, while stretching and popping her back. 'That was a great nap, most of my flights are so long! But that one..' She released an affectionate sigh. 'Oooh...the shortest one yet!...ah that's my bag.' She had spotted her black rollaway on the belt. 'There's my other one too!' She then proceeded to grab them both since they were small rollaways. 'And...that one as well- Yep that one too!' these bags not so small..'And that one, and-'

* * *

-10 minuets later-

'-and that one, and that one and- oh wait that's not mine!...Oh well might as well take it anyways- now back to the matter at hand... and that one, and that one, and last one.' "Phew." She had just stacked the last on onto her mountainous pile of luggage.

"Okay!" She brushed her hands off. "Now off to the house I am staying at! These student exchanges are great, so cultural, so spiritual, so invigorating, such a leaning experience, so- aw screw it I get to fly around the world and the government pays for it!"

"Now how to move my bags without attracting too much attention to oneself?" She had on a thoughtful look with one finger resting against her cheek; eyes following a teenaged boy. 'Hmmmm...that will work.' Of course the thought came with a smirk and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Oh umm...excuse me but could you help me?" She had used a soft and innocent voice along with a purely innocent look combined with tears in her eyes.

"Uh sure. What would you like my help with?

* * *

-8 minuets later-

A seemingly teenaged girl was striding out of the airport with eight boys behind her carrying all of her luggage, except her purse which she held in the crook of her right arm.

"Hmmmmm..." Her eyes scanned the crowd of people holding up signs, stopping to rest on one sign with the name 'Takashima' written on it. She made quick steps up to then old man holding the sign; with her caravan following. "Hello, I believe you have been waiting for me." She said with a light voice and a kind smile on her lips.

"Takashima Nikira?" The old man asked.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance!" She beamed with a small bow.

"My, my, so polite! I hope that your manners will rub off on my grandson. Welcome to Japan."

"Thank you." She replied with another heart warming smile.

"Why don't we head out to the car, allow me to take your...baggage?" He slowed down to a stop looking at all the young men carrying her bags.

"No, no, that is not necessary. I've got them." Nakira said with a smile, not even glancing at the struggling boys behind her. "Just lead the way!"

"Alright?" He answered slowly, then turned and left towards the car, every once and a while glancing out of the corner of his eye at the boys; who were practically dragging the bags.

* * *

aug 3/06 


End file.
